With the development of science and technology, the light emitting diodes of the backlight module of the display are getting smaller and smaller. The brightness of the light emitting diodes is increasing. As a result, the light emitting diodes form a single concentrated heat source that is becoming more and more concentrated, heat dissipation is a problem.